


Movie Night turned Sleepover

by MoonyNights



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Love Confessions, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Other, genderless reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-22 00:40:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14297019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonyNights/pseuds/MoonyNights
Summary: After Papyrus behaves strangle during your movie night you decide to investigate. / Short with genderless reader





	Movie Night turned Sleepover

**Author's Note:**

> English isn´t my first language and I have no beta.

It is snowing when you arrive at the edge of Snowdin. Thick snowflakes drifting down softly. You pull your jacket tighter around you, as you hurry to the closest house wanting to get out of the cold. As you stop in front of the door to knock it opens suddenly. You throw Papyrus a grin as you stumble past him into the warm inside. “Hey. Sans already over at Alphys place?” You shake off the snow and put your jacket and shoes away as you wait for an answer. “yeah.” “Okay then. So what move did you pick out?” You smile at the tall skeleton monster as you two make your way over to the living room.

“some anime thing Undyne recommended or a movie Sans brought in. dunno what it is” After thinking on it for a moment you decide on watching Undyne´s suggestion. “Was it my turn to prepare the snacks?” “uhh... hu? err nah I will do it.” You blink a bit surprised but nod in acceptance as Paps makes his way towards the kitchen. Frowning lightly you go and get blankets for the couch and set up the movie. All the while you can´t help but think how unusual it is for Paps to stumble over his words like that. Usually he is the most relaxed person in any situation. But you shrug it off. Maybe he and Sans just had another disagreement over chores. He would tell you in time.

After placing the snacks on the table you turn down the lights, and settle on the couch with your blankets to start the movie. It turns out to be an average movie with stunning visuals but rather boring story. As such your attention is easily drawn away by Papyrus fidgeting beside you. For a while you just try and ignore it trusting that he will tell you if he has something to say. At about halfway through the movie however your patience starts running out. Not wanting to be obvious you just start making small talk leaving several good opportunitys for him to make puns. He seems oblivious to every single one. You are stating to worry now.

Eventually you drop the pretense to openly frown at him. He seems flushed and is still fidgeting. His gaze seems fixed on the screen but you are sure he isn´t even paying attention as he freezes when you fix him with a stern look. “Papyrus..”, you give your best pout, “I thought you trusted me with your problems...” Turning your head away as if to hide tears you wait for your little show to take effect. Throwing in shaking shoulders and deepened breathing for added effect. It doesn´t fail to hit it´s mark as bony fingers grip your arms and you are drawn into a hug. You hide your triumphant grin in his hoody.

Done pretending to be hurt by his lack of trust you set back up and softly ask Paps what is wrong. He looks away again and remains silent for a few seconds. “it´s....embarrassing.” You frown disapprovingly at him. Even if you might not have known him for as long as his monster friends do you had thought the two of you close enough that embarrassing shouldn´t be an issue. You tell Paps as much. He sighs and nods before slowly beginning to explain. For a while he just clumsily stumbles around the subject until what he is saying clicks with something Undyne had once told you about. “Oh you´re in heat. You should have just said.” Papyrus sputters surprised as you tun back to the movie unfazed. “y-y-you know?!”

You nod. “Undyne mentioned it. Said most types of monsters go into heat regularly.” Paps seems to be shocked into silence. Chuckling you pet his arm. “No need to be embarrassed. Really. I don´t care. If you´d rather I leave you with some alone time tho you should of have just said. I would have understood.” You make to stand up when suddenly Papyrus grabs your arm. He is looking at you now. Staring even with intense focus. You lightly tilt your head to the side in question as you meet his gaze head on. “if you´re oh so chill with it you could just help” “Yes.” You see no point in not meeting his challenge head on. It is no difficulty to admit that Papyrus makes you relaxed and more open then you are with others. For once you aren´t afraid to take a risk. Besides you do want to help. Undyne mentioned it only briefly but apparently heats can get quite uncomfortable, painful even, if spent alone. Obviously you don´t want that for your dearest friend.

Papyrus seems momentarily stunned by your easy acceptance before nodding resolutely and leading you up the stairs to his room. You can practically feel how awkward he is as you follow him, trying to hide your giggles. The track upstairs is short and soon you find yourself standing in Papyrus room with the skeleton beside you silent and waiting. Taking pity on him you draw him into a hug, humming a soft tune to hopefully relax him. Paps sighs holding you tightly. As he relaxes he seems to find his cool again, his hands moving to stroke your back and bury in your hair as he kisses you deeply.

As the kiss grows more intense you find yourselves tumbling onto Paps bed. You give a soft, breathless laugh at how you managed to get tangled up in each others cloths and the blankets in the process. Looking up you find the full weight of Papyrus attention on you. His gaze heavy and magic sparking in his eye socket. Pleasant shivers run down your back at the thought of all the untapped power that must be inside him. And yet he is so gentle with you in any given situation. Sweet, smart, punny Papyrus. The thought makes you flush and cast down your eyes. Paps takes the chance to bring you into another kiss.

It takes you two some time to get out of your cloths. Partly because you are still tangled up and unwilling to end the kissing and partly because Papyrus takes the time to learn about your body as he uncovers it, while teaching you about himself in return. You appreciate it. Otherwise you would have been at a complete loss as to what to do. And it´s not like you don´t have the time for it. So you teach and learn in equal parts. Finally all of your cloths are somewhere scattered on the floor.

Small gasps and moans sound from you as Papyrus takes his time in exploring your most intimate area with fingers and tongue. You are understandably startled and disappointment when he stops very suddenly. Bringing your focus to his face you realize why. Papyrus is flushed brightly and panting his magic now glowing freely. You had almost forgotten the point of this. He is in heat and you are helping him. You murmur soft apologies as you pull him up into a deep kiss, your fingertips scratching lightly over his ribs.

Without protest you let yourself be pushed onto your back with Paps hovering over you. Smiling softly you wrap your legs around his hips urging him to go ahead. Burying his head in your shoulder Paps sinks into you slowly. You hold onto him stroking along his spine and ribs where you can reach. The both of you moan at the feeling of being so connected. Then Paps starts moving, slowly at first. You moan out encouragements as best as you can in a low purr. Soon enough Papyrus picks up the speed making you see stars.

Untangling one of your hands from his ribs you link your hand with one of his squeezing it. Paps squeezes back pulling back lightly to look at you the lights in his eye sockets flickering. You exchange sweet kisses as he brings you to completion. “I love you.” Drowning in the pleasure you almost overhear as he says it. But you do hear and it takes your breath away. Overwhelmed you pull him into a deep kiss before he can say any more.

The room is pitch black around you two. Silence reigns heavily. Idle fingers play with your hair as you trace nonsense patterns into bones as white as the snow still falling outside. You both are exhausted, Papyrus probably more so from the after effects of the heat, but what happened is too big to ignore. Even so neither of you has the courage to say the words. Finally you sigh, glancing up at your friend. He meets your eyes wearily. “i´m sorry.” “You should be.”, you see Papyrus wince, “How are we supposed to ever tell anyone the story of how we got together if it´s cause you blurted out your feelings during sex.” Looking up you give a smile to show you are joking. “yeah. didn´t plan that too well. should have taken you to the romantic date you deserve first.” He is laughing too now, relaxed again.

“I do love you too, you know.” He nods, serious again. “this won´t...” “Nothing will change. We just won´t have to hide anymore.”, you interrupt him before he can even start worrying. With a short kiss you murmur, “Now sleep. If you must find something to be anxious about to feel right you can do that tomorrow. After all we have all the time for it now.” Paps nods and you settle down for sleeping.

The next morning dawns bright and early with a wake up call in the form of one short skeleton monster busting open the door calling you to breakfast. You give a suffering sigh whereas a growl sounds from beside you. Peaking one eye open you get a short look at Paps throwing some random article of clothing at his brother. You blush a little as you identify it as your underwear. You can punish him for that later however. When Sans isn´t staring at you two. Said skeleton is now telling you to get a move on so you can clean up before you all have to head out for the day. As he leaves he congratulates you on picking up on Paps heat. You can´t help but feel like you have been played. And maybe that was for the best. Besides you can always get him back with doubling the amount of puns between Papyrus and you. An evil smirk crosses your face as you press closely to Papyrus cuddling him thoroughly.


End file.
